Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for transferring at least one semiconductor structure between a growth substrate and a receiving substrate.
Description of Related Art
Electronics packaging technologies is toward further scaling down. The micro-device packaging becomes an important field today and improvements are always desired in any art.